


Joyride

by bioplast_hero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Universe - Post-canon, Anal, Body Worship, Calling Keith Kitten, Chaotic pan best friend, Comeplay, Double Penetration, FWB Matt, Galra Stamina, Hair-pulling, Keith gets spoiled, Laughing sex, M/M, Married Sheith, Matt has tattoos, Oral, Overstimulation, Purring, Threesome - M/M/M, Weekend Getaway, no s8, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero
Summary: It was Keith’s idea first, to see if Matt would wanna fuck around with both of them sometime. Shiro sees an opportunity to surprise his husband with a new kind of adventure.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith/Shiro
Comments: 27
Kudos: 64





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StasiRooWho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StasiRooWho/gifts).



> Stasi asked for some soft smut body worship 🖤 with Shiro and Matt working together to spoil the hell out of Keith, and damn I am here for that!
> 
> Beta: the fabulous [Rory](https://twitter.com/ragdollrory)!

Matt walks up the gangplank of the sleek two-man ship with his overnight bag thrown over his shoulder. Shiro is standing at the top ready to greet him, smiling every bit as much as a giddy teenager.

“I thought you were in a ‘nesting phase,’ Shiro. What, no welcome mat?”

“Welcome, Matt.” Shiro snorts at his own joke and it’s appalling and endearing at the same time. He pulls Matt into a bear hug, and honestly? Matt thinks it’s nice just to see and _feel_ Shiro laugh.

“I walked into that.”

“You did,” Shiro agrees, “and I’m way past nesting, now that we’ve had a few weeks to break her in.” He taps the bulkhead with his bright white polymer fingers, giving a musical _ping-pa-ping-ping._ He’s a proud ship parent and it’s totally disgusting.

“I’m sure you did. Where’d you fuck first, the galley?”

Shiro tilts his head back with a groan. “Not what I meant.”

“No, it was the pilot seat, wasn’t it? Tell me I’m wrong.”

Shiro flushes to the tips of his ears and Matt needs no confirmation.

“It was a _road trip,”_ Shiro grumbles.

“Pfft, c’mon, I know it was your honeymoon.”

Shiro’s smile goes a little wistful. “Yeah.” His eyes definitely don’t wander to his wedding band.

Shiro and Keith have been married for six phoebs, Matt very nearly reminds him, but he swallows it. It says plenty that it took that long for the lovebirds to actually get to hang up their responsibilities long enough for some much-needed private time. He’s pretty sure his friend doesn’t need that reminder.

“So where is the man of the hour?” Matt peers around. “Keithy-cat? Ps-ps-ps—”

“You’re lucky he’s not here, he’d murder you for that.”

“Incorrect, buddy. I think you underestimate your man’s humiliation kink.” Matt slaps Shiro on the back. “But it’s okay, I’ve got your back.”

Shiro’s cheeks are on fire and Matt has hardly gotten started. This is going to be even more fun than he originally thought.

Shiro clears his throat. “Yeah so, Keith’s been on a mission. We’ve gotta stop by Samol system to pick him up. It’s a… surprise.”

“Wait.” Matt halts him with a hand on his obscenely plush chest. “Keith doesn’t even _know_ about this? You foxy devil.”

“I mean, we’ve _talked_ about it, Matt. I’m not actually that stupid.” Shiro rolls his eyes. “It was actually Keith’s idea to ask if you would be into it.”

Matt snaps his fingers. “Damn, I _knew_ he wanted to tap this.”

“Uh huh.” Shiro arches an eyebrow. “He just doesn’t know that I actually, you know, got the ball rolling already.”

Matt gives Shiro an assessing once-over. “Ya done good, son.”

Shiro shoves him. It’s the kind of shove he’d give an eight-year-old, which is both insulting and definitely appreciated. Matt is not a masochist, whatever reputation may precede him, and doesn’t actually want his best friend to crush him. Unless it’s with his thighs— that would be okay.

And God, so much as Shiro could crush him, Keith could, too. That’s _not_ the agenda for the weekend, but Matt will make a mental note. He’s got a birthday in a few phoebs.

Maybe he’s not _not_ a masochist.

“Earth to Matt,” Shiro teases. “Cleared for takeoff?”

“Take me away, beautiful.” Matt flops into the galley bench, dropping his overnight bag on the deck as he dives.

When the bag makes a questionable little _bounce,_ Shiro raises an eyebrow.

“Sorry, the tentacles were supposed to be a surprise, but I forgot they’re so bouncy.”

 _“Matt,”_ Shiro groans.

“I’m kidding, _and_ I’m not. You said I didn’t need to bring anything, but I thought a little spice wouldn’t hurt.” Matt kicks at the bag. “A little this-and-that, just in case. My toothbrush. A little alien Plan B. Hey, did you know the Tarjeerians—”

Shiro plugs his ears and sings a toneless _la la la_ until Matt gives up.

“Suit yourself. You have no idea what I’ve seen and done out there, Shiro. It’s a big wide universe!” He waggles his eyebrows.

Shiro levels him with a look. “And you’re sure you’re clean?”

“Sterile,” Matt says with a wink.

“Oh gawd.”

“Hey, don’t slut shame me.”

“I wouldn’t.” Shiro bites his lip to put a lid on his maniacal grin. “Not like it’d work anyway. I know you’re shameless.” Shiro kicks the bottom of Matt’s shoe, towering over him. It’s a fantastic view from down here, if Matt’s honest, and he is— he _really_ is.

“C’mon, you love it, big guy.”

Shiro’s cheeks flush just enough to give him away. “Yeah, I do.”

“Save your flirting, Shirogane.” Matt climbs back out of the booth and elbows Shiro lightly in the ribs as he stands. “Let’s go get your man.”

Shiro leads the way to the cockpit and readies the ship for departure.

“Hey, about tonight,” Shiro bites his lip, looking just a touch nervous. “We’re gonna take care of him, really spoil him. Like he deserves. Alright?”

It’s really disgusting how in love these two are. Matt wants to groan, but he knows that’s half the reason that he’s here. It’s nicer than he’s ready to admit, imagining being a part of Shiro and Keith’s marital bliss for a weekend.

“Aye, captain.” Matt crosses his ankles on the dash, knowing it’ll tick Shiro off just a little bit. “Keith won’t know what hit him.”

*

Keith taps his toes impatiently on the landing pad, watching the horizon. Shiro’s not late— he’s not scheduled to pick Keith up for twenty doboshes, at least. But Shiro tends to be early just about everywhere, and that suits Keith just fine.

The accords were tedious, but at least they’re over now and Keith knows in his heart that peace is worth the effort. He still thinks he’s a shit diplomat, but he keeps getting picked for these gigs and no one has gotten shot at yet. As long as they’re still coming out ahead, he’ll keep doing it.

Shiro tells him he’s great at diplomacy, of course. And even if Keith knows that’s a clearly biased opinion, he also trusts Shiro’s judgement. It’s a kind of barometer for him, and Keith does the same for Shiro when he’s working too damn hard or not giving himself enough credit.

Keith spots their ship breaking atmo, perfectly ahead of schedule, and smiles.

There was just enough time after the closing ceremonies for Keith to shower and let his hair down, but he’s still representing the Coalition until the minute he boards their flyer. Marmoran formal wear isn’t the absolute worst, not in the grand scheme of things, but he still doesn’t want to live in the stuff.

He’s learned a lot about patience, including when _not_ to wait. He fully intends to board their ship, close the hatch, and give his husband the fucking of his life as soon as they reach altitude. Or the other way around, he’s not picky. The cockpit will be fine; the pilot seats are perfectly functional for fucking, thoroughly tested and husband-approved.

Keith is horny, and exhausted, and he just misses Shiro. This trip wasn’t even a particularly long one, but sleeping without the rhythm of Shiro’s heartbeat is unsettling at times. Keith learned to recognize his mating drive, something he’d always felt but never understood until he had Shiro all to himself. It’s an itch he can’t ignore— to feel him and smell him and know beyond any doubt that Shiro is safe and happy. That’s what really matters.

Maybe he should just sink down on Shiro’s cock, curl up there and let him fly. Keith thinks that would be nice.

The thought stays with him until he sees Shiro’s handsome face, smiling at him from the top of the ramp. Except he’s not alone.

“Whoa, Matt, what a… surprise?” Keith laughs, scooping their friend into a hug and hoping he recovered alright. Keith’s only a _little_ disappointed, okay? Of course he’s excited to see Matt, it’s just that he’s also ready to devolve into a hairy caveman and drag his mate back to their den. Keith didn’t plan on having to be a person at the moment.

He falls into Shiro’s embrace for a long, lingering breath. His scent is pure comfort, the very meaning of home, and Keith remembers that this is what really matters. They kiss and it’s soft and chaste, an _in-public_ kiss. Therein lies Keith’s problem.

Keith gives Matt a once-over, appreciating the rakish hair and cut of his clothes. He’s looking really good. He’s also looking back in an appreciative way that Keith definitely notices. Unsure what to do with the thought in the moment, Keith swallows it down. Shiro knows there’s interest there, even admitted he was game to see what could happen if they invited Matt to join sometime. They both liked the idea of keeping things a bit open in terms of play partners, but that doesn’t mean they’ve actually figured out how to do that in practice.

A private smile pulls at Keith’s lips, because they’ve got all the time in the universe. It’s a good feeling.

“So, uh, what the hell are you doing here?” Keith asks as he slumps down into the copilot seat, swiveling back just in time to catch a suspicious glint in Matt’s eyes. “What?”

“Nothing,” he laughs, tossing his hair. “Shiro said you guys were going away for the weekend, and I thought it might be fun to hang out with my _best friends.”_ Matt rustles both Keith and Shiro’s hair at the same time and that’s the only reason Keith lets it stand. “Let me know if I get in your hair, though.”

“Har har.” Shiro tosses his ruffled bangs out of his eyes, looking disheveled in that delicious way that Keith adores. He thinks about warming Shiro’s cock right now and tries not to sulk that it isn’t in the cards.

 _But for the whole weekend?_ Come on. That’s a little much.

Shiro pulls away from the controlled airspace and guns it like the cocky pilot he’s always been, features breaking into a dreamy little smile. God-fucking-damn, Keith wants to fuck this man. He sheds some unnecessary uniform layers, though not near as many as he’d like.

But to Keith’s surprise, they aren’t breaking atmosphere. Shiro skims through the lowest clouds instead, flying easy and curving over the pastel surface of the world below.

“Joyride?”

Shiro bites his lip and it’s coy as fuck. “Something like that.”

They banter a while and Keith joins in here and there, but mostly it’s nice to sit back and not be obligated to do anything in particular with his face.

Matt hovers behind the copilot seat as they chat. After a while, he starts rubbing Keith’s shoulders, saying he looks tense. And oof, maybe he is. Keith lets himself sink into it, groaning a little as Matt digs his thumbs into a particularly achy spot.

Keith enjoys Matt. He can be himself with him— the little weirdo— in a way that he mostly just associates with Shiro. It’s comfortable, easy. But there’s something about Matt’s touch right now that lingers and makes Keith’s stomach flutter anxiously.

Shiro glances over at them and his knowing smile makes Keith’s cheeks burn.

“I missed you,” Shiro says.

“Sap,” Keith grumbles, loving it all the same. “Missed you, too.”

Shiro sets their ship down on a mountaintop far from the capital and, well, far from anything at all. The sun was high overhead where Keith disembarked, but here the world is already bathed in a spectacular sunset.

Keith sighs, letting his body feel heavy, present as he takes in the view. Maybe this was what Keith needed after all.

Shiro stands up from his seat and goes to Keith, bending low for a kiss. Keith expects another peck, a brush of lips. His husband isn’t one for public displays, even with their good friends, and besides Keith is very aware that Matt’s thumbs are still working his tired shoulders in lingering circles. It’s… a lot.

The kiss is more than he was ready for.

Shiro’s tongue slips between Keith’s lips just as Shiro’s knee settles firmly between Keith’s thighs. Matt’s hands are still there, kneading Keith’s neck with intention, and Shiro’s hands join them, fingers sliding into Keith’s damp hair.

It’s all Keith can do to swallow his moan, clawing at Shiro’s shoulders to steady himself. Shiro sighs into his mouth and Keith sees stars.

“Baby.”

Keith blinks up at Shiro’s face in the golden light, and he’d know those doe-eyes anywhere.

“Uh, what’s going on?”

Shiro smiles as he catches Keith’s lips again, softly, sensually.

“I thought we could stay here for the night,” Shiro says, cupping Keith’s cheek and trailing smooth polymer fingers down Keith’s chest to his waist. “Matt’s here to help me take care of you.”

Keith’s mouth falls open wordlessly.

“If that’s alright with you, Keithy-cat,” Matt teases, raking his fingers through Keith’s loose hair. There’s the nagging feeling that Matt is trying to rile him by the way he’s petting behind his ears, but Keith’s thoughts are a little too busy right now to be ruffled by it.

_Shiro brought Matt. To play. To fuck._

“Oh my god, you planned this?”

“Yeah.” Shiro bites his lip. He looks devastating, and a little hesitant, too. “I hope that’s okay?”

“Fuck yeah,” Keith breathes.

He feels Matt’s breath in his hair as he also leans in, kissing Keith’s temple. It’s simple and soft and Keith’s stomach does a little flip. Keith tips back in his seat to see Matt better.

“Any ground rules, boys?” Matt asks with a grin.

Keith laughs. “No tentacle dicks.”

“Oh, come now, don’t be prejudiced.”

Keith snorts. “I’m just not ready for that step in our relationship.”

Matt shrugs. “You just don’t know what you’re missing. Though, you really should try the real thing, anyway. A tentacle dildo just doesn’t compare.”

Shiro shakes his head fondly, pulling Keith to his feet. Keith turns to press his backside into Shiro’s groin. His husband pulls him close and plants a kiss against his neck, his cue to melt.

Matt’s eyes follow the movement before he meets Keith’s gaze. “So, does that mean I can kiss you?”

That’s not what Keith expected, but maybe he would have if he’d been paying attention. There’s something soft and hopeful about Matt’s honey-gold eyes.

“I like kissing,” Keith says.

Matt closes the distance, kissing the tip of Keith’s nose. It tickles and Keith snorts a laugh, even as he feels Shiro’s heart rate tick up a few notches against his spine. He doesn’t stop there, though. Matt’s lips find his cheek and the line of his jaw, and the very corner of his mouth.

Matt touches Keith’s arms, trailing down. Shiro’s fingertips carve along Keith’s hip bones, digging in. Shiro’s on the edge of his seat, just as much as Keith.

Matt blinks his eyes open and finds Keith’s eyes just before he meets his lips. Keith’s heart does a little flip, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. There’s a soft keening sound that could be Matt or Shiro— or something in sync from the both of them. Keith isn’t even sure, but it unravels something in him, hearing pleasure, tasting Matt’s lips, feeling the press of his husband’s body and the weight of his hands.

Keith starts to purr.

“Oh my gawd,” Matt squeaks, pressing closer. “You never said he _purrs.”_

Shiro scoffs. “I don’t kiss and tell,” he says as he sweeps Keith’s hair aside to kiss down his neck.

Keith squints at Matt’s reaction. “You know damn well that Galra purr. Don’t even act like you don’t.”

“Oh, I do. But I _didn’t_ know that half-Galra Keithy-cats can purr.” Matt kisses along Keith’s jaw to nip at his ear. He loves that and knows it’s a dirty trick that _almost_ keeps Keith from grumbling. “And I’m just very pleased that I get to know that.”

“Matt,” Shiro chides.

Matt blinks at him, then cups Keith’s jaw. “Is he always this protective?”

Keith thinks for a moment. “Yes.”

Shiro’s fingers flex at Keith’s waist. Even that is a little protective, and even more possessive. Shiro is hardening fast against the cleft of Keith’s ass.

“Mm,” Matt hums. “And do you think you need protecting from little old me?”

Keith purses his lips. “No.”

“Share with the class,” Matt prods.

“I- I like it,” he stammers, “when you tease me.”

Shiro makes a little noise of surprise.

“Hey, baby,” Keith whispers, turning to kiss Shiro’s lips. “You know Matt’s harmless, yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re the sharp-toothed kitten,” Shiro pinches Keith’s belly. It tickles and Keith grabs for Shiro’s hands. All that does is tighten Shiro’s grip until Keith groans. “Let’s get you to bed, sweetheart.”

*

Following Keith to the bedroom is always enough to get Shiro’s heart pumping.

Matt leading Keith to their bed has the man almost vibrating out of his skin.

He has been nervous about this, if he’s honest. Shiro is possessive of Keith, he can admit to that much. But there is also nothing that turns Shiro on like seeing Keith’s pleasure, and _hearing_ it. Shiro feels greedy for it. Ever since Keith suggested they try playing with someone they know, and _maybe Matt in particular,_ he’s been thinking about it.

He’s thought about it a whole lot.

Shiro watches closely, appreciating the lines of Keith’s body in what’s left of his Blade armor and the way the setting sun hugs his curves. The portholes are smaller in the cabin, but that’s really not the view they came here to enjoy.

Matt whistles, appreciating the size of the custom bed they installed. _Damn right,_ Shiro thinks. He’s proud of all the work he and Keith did to make this place feel like it’s really theirs, a piece of home wherever they go.

“You know, I had my doubts about this whole fucking-on-the-ship idea, but you guys don’t mess around.”

Keith’s laugh is soft, relaxed. It soothes Shiro’s soul every time he gets to hear him like this: safe and happy, like he deserves.

Matt kicks his boots off to the side and sits on the edge of the bed, pulling Keith forward by both wrists. He kisses Keith’s knuckles, batting his eyelashes. It’s meant to make Keith laugh, and it does. It feels like fire in Shiro’s veins.

“Shiro?” Keith calls back over his shoulder.

“Help me undress your husband, big guy,” Matt suggests.

It wrings a smile from Shiro’s lips as he closes the distance. Matt is good at this, making it easy. He’s got it down to an art of little nudges, keeping them all moving, all engaged. It gives Shiro some ideas, too, unwilling to let Matt upstage him. He’s nothing if not competitive, and a quick study.

Matt glances up at Shiro, gaze crawling over his chest, cheeks dusting pink. He can’t say he isn’t flattered.

Shiro caresses down Keith’s arms, breathing him in before he unfastens the Marmoran chest piece. Matt strips away the guards over his thighs as Shiro slips his fingers into his husband’s collar. Unfastening the undersuit from Keith’s throat down to his navel, Shiro speaks low into Keith’s ear.

“What did you imagine, sweetheart? With both of us here?”

He feels Keith’s pulse jump under his fingertips, tilting Keith’s jaw to mouth over his throat. Matt’s fingers wander up the plane of Keith’s chest and roll the dark material off of his shoulders, stripping it away.

Shiro sucks a little harder at Keith’s throat, his prosthetic grip spanning a full half of Keith’s waist, if not more. He knows Keith likes that as much as he does.

“Keith.”

Keith shudders— whether at his name or at Matt’s mouth rucking up his tank top and moving over his abs, he’s not sure.

“Lots of things,” Keith says at last. “I imagined plenty.”

“Name one thing for us.” Matt presses the clinging fabric down from Keith’s hips, exposing how hard Keith is in his briefs. “We wanna make you feel so good.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s the idea, pretty kitty.” Matt’s teasing touch wanders over Keith’s thighs, petting him everywhere except where he wants it most. Keith’s hips buck forward, but both men hold out on him for an answer.

“C’mon,” Shiro nudges.

“Your mouths,” Keith whispers. Shiro’s lungs feel tight as the words settle in his mind. “I want both your mouths on me. Sharing me.”

Matt licks his lips, looking up at both of them with hungry eyes, and damn, if that isn’t a thirsty sight.

“We can definitely do that,” Shiro says. “Lay down, sweetheart.”

Shiro stretches out beside Keith, pressing him back into the pillows with a ravishing kiss. Keith hums against his lips as Matt kisses over his thighs, petting other the soft hair gathering there and sucking light marks into his skin. Shiro wants to feel Keith relax, _really_ relax. He deserves nothing else. He drags his fingers over his scalp, finger-combing the length of his drying hair.

Shiro always loves this part of being together— waking up the body, feeling every sense come alive. He wants to touch him everywhere. He trails his fingers over Keith’s collarbones, his bare arms, and draws his nose over his husband’s throat, breathing in that scent that is uniquely him. Keith’s breath hitches and he relishes it, like liquid sunshine pouring down his spine.

Matt mouths along his shaft through the thin fabric of his underwear. Even the gentle pressure has Keith’s eyes fluttering, heady and eager for more. His briefs stretch taught, teasing Shiro with the sight.

“Nnah— fuck,” Keith mutters when Shiro sucks over his pulse point, thumb scraping past his nipple through his tank top. Matt tugs Keith’s waistband down, slinging his briefs low on Keith’s hips.

“You like that?” Shiro teases, nibbling below his ear. When Keith’s only answer is a choked gasp, Shiro smiles into the next kiss. Hearing the wet sounds of Matt’s mouth, Shiro licks deeply into his husband’s mouth. Keith’s pulse hammers under Shiro’s polymer fingertips, more sensitive than his human skin. He can feel everything— Keith’s trembling breath, his core muscles clenching, the speed of his heart and that low, rumbly purr that is uniquely, perfectly Keith. Keith beneath his hands makes him real, and Shiro needs the reminder like he needs air. Keith is unbelievable at times, too beautiful, too incredible… and yet he’s _here_ and he’s Shiro’s.

Shiro sucks Keith’s bottom lip between his teeth as Keith moans, full-throated, with his head thrown back.

“Listen to you, gorgeous,” Shiro hums, peeking down at Matt’s bobbing head, his mouth stretched and wet as he works Keith over. Matt catches his eyes and has the audacity to smile with his mouth stretched like that.

Matt holds Shiro’s gaze, eyes darkening the longer they look.

 _Want both your mouths on me,_ Keith said.

_Sharing me._

He feels his temperature rising, thinking of taking his husband’s cock from Matt’s mouth, tasting them both.

Keith’s hand finds Shiro’s shoulder, urging him down. Blood rushes behind his ears as he closes in.

“Come and get me,” Matt taunts, lewdly licking around the crown. Keith shivers all over, his pretty cock deeply flushed.

Shiro doesn’t need convincing. Nothing in the universe could stop Shiro from blowing Keith right now. And he feels Keith’s eyes on him, on top of everything.

Shiro slides his fingers into Matt’s hair as he bobs his head, gripping just hard enough to watch Matt’s eyes swim and hear his breath stutter. Experimentally, he drags Matt up Keith’s cock to the tip and lowers him back down. Keith and Matt moan in unison and the sound slides up Shiro’s spine.

“Wow,” Keith pants, his throat bobbing with the effort of restraint.

Matt lets Shiro move him, not even trying to hide how it pushes his buttons. He’s slurping and making a mess of Keith’s cock, squeezing the base in his fist.

Shiro’s grip in his hairs loosens as he pulls him off. Matt hums, clearly pleased, and tilts his head to lick down Keith’s shaft, watching Shiro the whole time.

Keith nudges Shiro the rest of the way down until they’re both lapping at his cock. His hips jump once, overwhelmed by the sight as much as the feeling of teasing licks.

“Gorgeous,” Keith breathes, stroking Shiro’s cheek, petting Matt’s hair out of his eyes. His cock bobs between them, smudging Shiro’s jaw. They’re all just as affected.

Matt leans in and plants a kiss on Shiro’s cheek, lips swollen and wet. He whispers at Shiro’s ear, “Spoil him.”

*

When Shiro swallows Keith down, Matt gives a long, thin whistle. Keith would laugh if he had a single brain cell left standing, but Shiro knows just how to overwhelm him.

He feels Matt’s fingers slick with lube the instant he frees Keith’s legs from his tight briefs and nudges his thighs apart. Keith’s never been big on prep; it’s always an exercise in patience and Keith likes to take things head-on, mostly. Shiro likes taking his time and it’s easy enough for Keith to slow down if it’s for Shiro’s sake. And with Shiro devouring him like this? It puts Keith in just the right mood for drawing things out.

The way Matt toys with him, fondling his balls and pressing a couple fingers in casually with a satisfied smile— it’s different, almost calming, and leaves Shiro to blow him with undivided attention.

“Mmm,” Shiro hums, taking him deep in his throat and swallowing. Keith’s hips try to jump up but Shiro’s grip is ironclad. Matt takes his cue to dial things up a notch, then, curling his fingers to stroke Keith’s prostate.

Keith makes a sound he hardly recognizes in his own voice, a needy cry. It’s so much, Shiro’s mouth, Matt’s fingers, something stroking cold and smooth and slipping past his rim—

“Kitten,” Matt groans as Keith’s hole stretches to swallow the hefty plug, tugging it in greedily. “You were _made_ for alien sex toys, dude.”

Keith hears and _feels_ Shiro’s rumble of amusement, tickling his cock. Keith groans, feeling his cheeks heat. His otherness used to bother him, but Shiro changed all that in ways Keith never thought possible. Now he hears shit like this and he squirms because it’s _praise_ and he knows it. Shiro _likes_ it. Matt _likes_ it.

Matt kisses up his inner thigh, still toying with the base of the plug as Keith moans. Shiro is an angel of patience, but Keith knows when his husband is ready plow ahead. He has that hungry look now when he finds Keith’s eyes, sucking and lathing with his tongue.

Matt nudges closer. “Save some for me, Admiral.” Shiro’s pace stutters but he doesn’t stop, working Keith over. “When he comes, you’ve gotta give me a taste.”

“Oh fuck!” Keith cries as he whites out that instant, ruined by the filthy thought. His cock pulses and he’s more than ready to see Matt pony up. Shiro looks knocked out, too, with his lips painted messily and his eyes flicking from Keith to Matt and back.

Matt tugs Shiro in by his shirt until he’s a mere breath away. “I’m gonna kiss you now,” he says quietly. Shiro doesn’t wait, closing the distance himself with Keith’s come still hot on his mouth. Matt’s throat bobs as he swallows and he hums at the taste.

Keith spills a little more over Shiro’s fist, just watching them share the taste of him.

Maybe Matt isn’t as distracted as he looks. He fiddles with the base of the plug, working the girth of the toy against the firm ring of muscle. Keith’s back arches with a whine.

“I think pretty kitty’s almost ready for us.”

“Fuck me,” Keith pants. “You’ve gotta fuck me.”

“Think you can take us both?” Matt teases his nails over Keith’s ribs where his shirt is rucked up, his abs glistening with sweat. He’s going for nonchalance, but his gold eyes are darker than Keith has ever seen them.

Keith swallows. He knows the answer is yes— he can handle them both, and he _will—_ but his throat feels too tight to squeeze the words out.

Shiro drags Keith’s tank top up over his head with a feral smile. “One thing at a time.”

Matt snorts. “That is definitely _not_ where I was headed with that.”

Shiro’s off-balance blush is objectively cute. Keith’s smile aches even as he groans through another wave of sensation— Matt has him stretched wide on the toy, massaging it around before slipping it back in to the hilt.

“Clothes, off,” Keith grunts, clawing at Shiro’s tank top. He’s naked and stretched out, and wants to ogle both of them in return. He stops clawing when Matt takes over, rolling Shiro on his back and efficiently stripping him and then himself. Keith feels how his sharp smile snags his lower lip.

“Better?” Matt asks, mock-flexing as he tosses his shirt away. Shiro’s abs quake as he laughs.

“Much better,” Keith sighs, appreciating the long lines and heady curves of his husband’s body, flecked with fading scars. He’ll never get enough of the sight. Then there’s Matt kneeling by their knees, wiry like Keith is, compact and flexible. His pale skin is on fire from what’s left of the sunset, and—

“You have tattoos,” Keith muses, spotting the geometric shapes hugging both of Matt’s hips.

Matt smirks. “Yeah, baby.”

Keith sits up to get a better look. “Turn around.”

Matt’s mock-gasp is ridiculous. “You know, a gentleman would take me to dinner first, but,” he laughs, “anything for you, Keithy-cat.” He shifts around on hands and knees, presenting himself with a flush of pride. It’s a gorgeous sight in all kinds of ways, his plush ass and taut muscle, but Keith’s attention is definitely fixed on the ink first.

Shiro makes a dying whale noise. “You have—”

“—An alien tramp stamp, yeah I know.” Matt wiggles his ass beneath the elaborate design spanning the curve of his low back. “Hurt like a bitch, but I knew what I’d signed up for, and in the end it was worth every ounce of torment. I’ll tell ya the story sometime, hotshot.” Matt winks.

Shiro still has that _what would your mother think_ look on his face and it makes Matt laugh again at his expense.

“Can I touch it?” Keith says, moving to his knees.

Matt looks back at him over one shoulder, ass fully on display. “Put your hands anywhere you want, sweet cheeks.”

Keith thinks the grin he wears has got to be stupid and boyish, but sue him, he likes butts and he likes ink. He wonders how he’d look with something like that, sliding his palms over Matt’s low back where the blue-black lines sit slightly raised to the touch.

“Getting ideas?” The rumble of Shiro’s voice is smiling, approving. The bed dips as Shiro moves behind him. Palming Keith’s ass, he spreads his cheeks, taking in the view. “Getting some ideas of my own.”

Keith grips Matt’s hips, fingers digging in as Shiro twists and tugs at the plug, making sure Keith feels the full shape of it before he pops it out.

“Shiro,” Keith whispers, already aching to be filled again.

Shiro settles back against the pillows, maneuvering Keith back to sink down on his cock. He groans deep in his throat with a rattle that gives way to gentle purring. Shiro is a fantastic lover, bone-deep satisfying and Keith knows he’s spoiled rotten, but out of everything this might be his favorite part. Shiro fills him perfectly and his blood sings with it. He stretches out over his husband and doesn’t even try to move his hips, going boneless as Shiro seats himself fully and pants a breath at Keith’s ear.

He’s home.

Matt’s hands carve their way up Keith’s thighs, a long, soothing motion that pulls his eyes back open. “Okay, but is Keithy-cat _ever_ not hard?”

“No,” Shiro and Keith answer in unison, breaking into a fit of laughter that makes Keith’s heart gallop even harder.

“I wanna ride you,” Matt says, his voice so thick with want that he forgets to swagger and tease. “Fuck, can I?”

Keith’s heart trips over his words. “Yeah,” he swallows, “I’m ready for you.”

He is not ready for him.

Matt turns and straddles their hips while he’s facing away, lining up and sinking down like he was born for this. He does not take it slow or build up the pace, no. Seems he’s ready to show off all the useful skills he’s picked up in the galaxy’s wild west. Matt drops his hips hard and fast, and proceeds to keep up the pace he’s set, punching wicked sounds from Keith’s throat.

Through it all, Shiro holds Keith steady to the barrel of his chest, wrapped in his strong arms. Keith loves the weight of it, feeling held tight while his soul gets pumped out of his cock.

Keith has stamina, it’s true. But Matt is an animal and Shiro is rocking his hips now, too. When Matt moans like he’s hanging on by just a thread, Keith feels his whole body react to the sound. He lets out a string of curses and comes.

“Thank fuck,” Matt pants, looking ready to collapse. Shiro chuckles, a sympathetic sound. Keith’s stamina is inhuman, but no one’s complaining. Slipping off, Matt dives to the edge of the mattress, fishing through his bag for a cock ring. “You’re definitely Galra.”

Keith would snark back, maybe, but he’s totally winded from his orgasm. Shiro murmurs soft nonsense at his ear, rolling his hips up real slow. Keith whines at the oversensitivity, but he can’t fool Shiro. He knows how much Keith likes it.

“You’re not tapping out yet, are you?” There’s a smile in Shiro’s voice.

“No,” Keith gasps.

Matt pats his thigh. “We can give you a second—”

“He’s ready,” Shiro answers for him.

Matt’s mouth forms a small ‘o’ of surprise. “Shirogane, you’re full of surprises.” He stretches out next to them on his back.

Shiro rolls with Keith until they’re straddling Matt’s hips, palms flat on Matt’s chest to hold his weight. Keith’s stomach flips, feeling Matt’s hard length beneath him.

“Shiro, I—”

“You can do it, baby. I’ve got you.” Shiro slips out and settles Keith over Matt’s cock instead. Matt groans, slipping in easily while Keith’s hole flutters around him.

There’s a spurt of lube as Shiro slicks himself. It’s all so fast, but that’s Shiro; when he gets heated like this, Mr. Patience takes a hike.

Shiro lifts Keith’s hips with a hard grip until Matt’s cockhead and Shiro’s brush his rim together, held in one fist. It’s a lot and Keith knows he could halt him with a word, but he doesn’t really want to. It’s heady, feeling Shiro take control, riding the rush of nervous energy.

“Breathe,” Shiro murmurs at his ear. Keith’s eyes lock on Matt’s slightly-dazed smile.

Keith keens at the breech. It’s so much, maybe too much, but that just makes it better. His nerves are on fire as Shiro slowly inches him down.

“Perfect,” Shiro praises, holding Keith’s waist securely. “Really just perfect, aren’t you?”

Keith whines in answer. Matt pulls him down until he’s settled over him chest to chest. Shiro strokes a hand up and down Keith’s bowed spine and gently rocks his hips. Matt joins in with light touches trailing up Keith’s sides and around his shoulders. Keith whimpers, feeling dizzy with it all.

“That’s it.” Shiro soothes, feeling the tension leaking out of his body. “That’s it, sweetheart. We’re gonna take care of you. Just like we promised.”

Matt’s breathing picks up more and more as Shiro moves against him and drags Keith’s hips in a rocking rhythm. It feels good to share this, somehow, knowing someone has seen them when they’re like this, taking each other apart.

Shiro slides his fingers into Keith’s hair, stroking, soothing, and then gripping tight. Keith’s nerves sing with the feeling, arching his back into Shiro’s thrusts.

Matt finds his bared throat, kissing there and scraping lightly with his teeth. He feels stretched between the two of them, strung tight as a bow.

Shiro drops his hair to grab him by both hips, moving Keith in a rhythm where his falters. Keith turns his face and finds Matt’s lips, kissing him slowly and softly as Shiro moves them together. He’s purring again and it’s a comfort, feeling how Matt pulls him close and holds him there to just feel the way his chest rattles.

Shiro bends to kiss the knot of his spine. Keith arches and twists to find his lips, too, licking messily into his mouth as Shiro pants and rocks his hips faster.

“Thank you,” Keith whispers. It’s private, not the words but the way he says them. It feels like an exposed nerve, but he is grateful and he needs Shiro to know. Shiro didn’t have to agree to this— surely he was nervous about it— but Keith feels his trust and knows exactly how much it means to have it. It means the world.

“Keith,” Shiro rasps, his voice stretched thin. He’s nearing his limit and thrusts harder. Matt shudders and Keith moans, feeling their cocks slip past each other and fill him so completely.

“Guys, I’m—” Matt gasps.

“It’s okay, Matty, come in me.” Keith’s voice strains, like he’s begging. He would beg, but he doesn’t have to. Shiro grunts and fucks harder until Matt comes on a curse.

It’s not just Matt. Shiro starts moaning his release and the tone of it drives Keith insane. He’s almost dry and he comes anyway as Shiro bruises his hips in his ferocious grip.

They collapse together. Keith sighs, melting into Matt’s chest. He fully intends to sleep for a phoeb right here, never mind that he’s sandwiched between sweaty bodies and leaking so much come. Just watch, he’ll do it.

Shiro slips out, dislodging Matt’s softening cock, too. He shifts down the bed and slides his fingers through the mess, painting it around Keith’s hole. Keith whimpers, grateful his husband knows to be gentle with him now— and he is. He’s also very clearly enjoying the sight of their shared mess, pushing it around and back into his hole.

Matt clicks his tongue. “I gotta admit, Shiro, you’re more of a freak than I took you for.”

Shiro smiles sleepily, then proceeds to do the last thing Keith expects— and he knows this man better than anyone ever has or ever will. Instead of insisting on a quick shower, Shiro spoons around Keith’s back and settles in to sleep. And it’s Matt, peak-gremlin _Matt,_ who climbs off the bed for a damp washcloth, at bare minimum. Will wonders never cease.

Matt hums a little as wipes them up, petting in a soothing way. Keith blinks up at him, reeling him in to cuddle as soon as he’s finished. Matt worms his way down to place his ear over Keith’s chest, squawking happily when Keith’s purr kicks up again.

“Knock it off,” Keith groans.

Matt plants a kiss on his chest, settling down with a squeeze and a sigh.

“So,” Keith wonders, “can we do it all again in the morning?”

Shiro is half-asleep and he still laughs. “Insatiable.”

It’s true.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/bioplast_hero)! If you like sheith, [find more fic here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/works).
> 
> I love comments of any kind, including emoji dances and keysmashes— all welcome. Thank you for reading. 🧡❤️🖤


End file.
